1. Field
Example embodiments relate to an apparatus and a system for treating substrates and a method of treating substrates using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A wet process for semiconductor devices such as a wet cleaning process and a wet etching process may require a drying process for drying off chemicals for the wet processes. However, fine patterns on a substrate may collapse or lean, and may make contact with a neighboring pattern (known as a bridge defect) in the drying process, as the design rule of semiconductor devices may be reduced.